Adieu
by Ruby RedFire
Summary: Roxas laisse deux lettres dans sa chambre. Une pour son bien aimé, l'autre à ses parents. Je ne peux en dire plus en résumé sans tout spoil... Et aussi, ceci est une death-fic.


Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et à Square Enix.

Bonjour, Bonsoir~  
Voici un O.S que j'ai écris la nuit dernière, c'est très court et franchement déprimant, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira malgré le thème abordé.  
Bonne lecture. =) 

* * *

« A toi,

Toi qui m'as charmé, qui m'a séduit si habilement que je ne me suis pas vu tomber dans tes filets. Une semaine t'a suffit pour m'attirer, tes doux mots, ces douces paroles qui ont fait chavirer mon cœur. C'était mignon, nous étions maladroits, et nous en rigolions.  
La première fois que tu m'as contacté via internet, sur l'un de ces sites de rencontre, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne t'avais pas répondu, totalement ignoré. Puis les mois ont passé, et j'avais oublié ton premier message. Et un jour, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, tu me recontactes, je réponds. Nous faisons connaissance. Les jours ont passé puis les discussions se sont fait plus intimes... Voir coquines... Nous nous sommes fixés un premier rendez-vous, je suis tombé sous le charme. Un coup de foudre... Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un truc d'adolescente... Je me suis trompé... Nous nous sommes vu que trois fois la première année, et les discussions se sont faites rares. Mes amis m'ont dit que j'étais fou de m'accrocher à toi. Que tu ne devais pas être sérieux. Je les ai cru... Pendant un moment... Mais j'ai finis par les ignorer.

L'année suivante, l'été arriva, nous avons des conversations comme au début, et nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous, à plusieurs reprises, le soir, devant chez moi, tu restais tard, on passait notre temps à se bécoter dans ta voiture.

Puis tu as dû partir une semaine dans ta famille. La semaine passa puis à nouveau, silence radio. Je passais mon temps à regarder mon téléphone, en espérant que celui-ci finisse par sonner. Mais cela arriva rarement.

Nous parlions d'un futur ensemble... Tu t'en souviens? Moi oui... J'y ai cru... Cru en ce joli tableau que tu m'as peint à maintes reprises... Cru en toi, car même si je ne me l'avouais pas, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Le genre d'amour où on devient accroc à l'autre comme à une drogue dure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé depuis... Pourquoi ce silence... Je voyais bien dans tes yeux que j'étais important pour toi... Les yeux ne mentent pas, j'en suis persuadé.

Même encore maintenant je crois en tes mots, tes baisers, tes caresses... Mais la douleur est trop forte, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser... Tu n'as toujours montré aucun signe de vie... J'ai essayé de te retrouver, mais sans succès...

Axel, si tu lis un jour cette lettre, sache que je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit, tu as été, et seras mon véritable premier amour... Mais il sera trop tard... Peut être que nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie.

Je t'aime.  
Roxas. »

Je mets dans l'enveloppe qui t'es destinée cette lettre d'adieu. Puis je prend une autre feuille. Celle destinée à mes parents. Une lettre d'adieu, mais d'excuses surtout.

Mes derniers mots pour eux sont:

« Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Et je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse d'être faible... De ne pas avoir assez de force pour supporter les difficultés de la vie. Je sais que je vais vous faire énormément de mal. Mais il faut que je m'en aille. Que je parte loin d'ici. Je sais que vous étiez contre notre relation, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais la vie est triste, fade... Elle me laisse un arrière goût amer sans lui. Je ne vois pas le bout du tunnel. Je m'excuse pour tout. »

J'enferme cette lettre dans une enveloppe. Les deux enveloppes bien en évidence sur mon bureau. Puis je vais m'allonger dans mon lit. Je prend la lame de rasoir sur ma table de chevet. Je la regarde un moment. Le métal brillant sous les rayons du soleil passant à travers ma fenêtre. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. C'est douloureux. Le rasoir tombe au sol. Je regarde un moment mes poignets, leurs blancheur contrastant affreusement avec le rouge qui s'écoule de mes veines. Puis doucement je me sens fatigué. Je ferme les yeux.

Fin. 

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lus cette fiction, et je remercie ma beta-lectrice pour avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe. =)


End file.
